Talk:Monarca de Altepa
=Testimonials= * 74 DRG/ 30 BLU soloed, used cocoon then tavnazian taco then debuffed cocoon and recasted for a total defense of 622! woot metalic body is useless in this fight. uses 1000 needles twice. I used foot kick and bludgeon to keep hp above 50% or 750 hp for my setup Eva is useless in this fight so dont worry about it. NM strikes very fast, similar speed to Hundred Fist. Had strong Enfire. Enfire did 19 dmg per hit which added up very quickly. Needle shot did 175 dmg to me. I started fight with 200% tp and opened with Penta Thrust for a total of 700 dmg. I did not have to even consider using Spirit Surge. Used Super Jump to transfer hate to wyvern to ensure a successfull recast of cocoon. Cocoon wore off half way through fight. I also had FoV buffs (refresh and regen though they didnt help much at all)Reward- Traded Duel Rapier and received STR+1 and Earth resist +12%Dragoonlord 16:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC)DRAGOONLORDDragoonlord 16:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by 71BST/33WHM, with some difficulty, using CC; barely was able to rampage it to death just before it would have killed me. Doable as long as you ride the reward timer for CC, and start the fight tanking. Once down in yellow snarl off hate, remove silence, heal back to full. Blink/Stoneskin help; remember Echo Drops! --ShadowsFell 02:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * I just tried it today with my rdm/blu. It was a joke. Just did my normal buffing and went stright tanking style. Did a couple Blizzard III to make it faster but that was it. Got a +1 Dex Aug on my Marine gloves which was kind of a waste. * 75 Monk/Dnc. Easily soloed with Drain Samba II, Dodge, and Hundred Fists. Suggest Evasion gear and Echo drops for mages. -Sulmorko Aug. 10 2009 * Easily duoed as 75DNC/NIN and 75PLD/WAR. Heavy Crossbow+1 received -1 AGI, -1 MND, +1 CHR, +6 vs. earth. Knightly Mantle on the next trade received INT-1, MND-1, CHR +1. Serious waste of time and gil. Windsday 17% waning crescent. --Abadacchus 23:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * Fairly easy solo 75BLM/RDM. Slept easily with sleep. Was getting hit for 50~79 through phalanx with 258 needleshot. He had enBlind when I popped him so didn't have any problems with being silenced. He is aspirable which made things even easier. Darksday 74 Waxing traded Chiv chain and got INT-1 AGI-1 CHR+1 .... --zarrgoth 11:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *Did this as DNC75/NIN37 with no shadows. It had Endrain like Miser Murphy wasn't 100% proc rate but when it did land it took an extra 100-150 damage from my HP ><; got annoying fast. Saved my TP for heal spam due to that. Traded a Philomath Stole to spawn it. End results were INT+3 STR-1 DEX+1 AGI-1 Ranged Accuracy +3. --Arroh 05:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * Did this 75BLU/NIN, blink was useless and he had an enaero effect. However, using the Big 3, I burned him down faster than he could burn me down. /pld or /rdm using Cocoon would have no problems. Actinic Burst should buy you enough time to take at least half his HP. Earthsday, 2% New Moon, +4 R. Acc to Smilodon Mantle +1. --Samoj 05:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloed 75DRG/RDM, Stonskin, Blink, Phalanx, and built TP to have a Penta Thrust ready. Angoned and Penta thrusted over half its life at the start. I finished the fight using 1 healing breath and it took less than a minute. Traded A chiv chain and got VIT+ 1 and traded Amemet Mantle +1 and got eminty +1 and Water +4. Sanoo 14:35 02 September 2009 *Straightforward solo @68DRG/BLU; Monarca de Altepa had an en-poison effect on his attacks. Kept Cocoon up and cured as necessary. Traded Carapace Gauntlets and got them back with +9 Ice resist. - Ooka 07:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *Overkill for 2 75RDM and a 75SCH. Monarca spawned with En-Stone on melee hits. Went down in 2 rows of nukes. Traded a Philomath Stole and got DEX+1 VIT-1 AGI-1. - Sakam 21:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *Easily duo'd 75Nin/26dnc Mnk64/War32 NM didnt even use 1000 needles. had Enaero efect on Lightsday. Traded Potent belt, got back +1 Fire Augment... *Very simple solo as 74MNK/37DNC. Couple evasion items, no food or signet (durr.) Traded Life Belt @23:30 On Light Day, Full Moon (90%), no weather. Spawned with... en-disease (??) effect, no big deal. Got back Dex+2, Vit-1, Agi-1, vs Dark+12. Try again. -Steakknives 09:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Traded Coral earring obtained str+1 vit-1 agi-1 *Fairly easy solo as BST75/NIN with Beast Affinity merits and FunguarFamiliar. Built TP and started with rampage, shadow tanked until he started to wail on me then snarled to pet. Funguar's paralyze worked nice, he only tried to use 1000 needles once, which I luckilly stunned with Feral Howl. Didnt even hafta use a single pet food. Coral earring: STR+1 DEX-1 AGI-1. BLEH! Traded Shinobi gi +1 and got dark+7, Mag. Evasion +1. Kind of a waste...--Risingpowers 00:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC)